


Elección

by CAGZ901203



Series: Poder [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAGZ901203/pseuds/CAGZ901203
Summary: Danny y Eliseba reciben una sorprendente noticia de Rachel respecto a Grace, es una elección unilateral que los afecta a todos terriblemente.





	Elección

**Author's Note:**

> Si algo nunca entendí del carácter de Rachel fue su predilección a guardarse todo y con ello lastimar a los demás sin pensar en alguien más.  
> Este capítulo esta basado entre el episodio 5x23 "Mo'o'olelo Pu" y 5x24 "Luapo'i"  
> y es un poco la explicación de como Grace y Rachel comienzan a fracturar su relación

**Elección**

 

Eliseba descansaba en la sala con la vista al mar que le ofrecía su casa en Diamond Head que compró con Danny cuando se casaron unos meses antes, ella estaba leyendo un libro de Harry Potter puesto que en su fin de semana con Grace verían  _Harry Potter_ y ella deseaba no quedarse atrás en ese mundo que no entendía del todo, estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no escuchó cuando su asistente Eve la llamaba.

 

-¿Señora?- habló con suavidad la joven, Eliseba se sonrojo por estar tan distraída antes de sonreír y asentir con la cabeza; la joven extendió una carta sellada que le llegó desde un bufete de abogados, ella rodó los ojos molesta, conocía perfectamente el bufete de dónde venía esa carta: Rachel siempre usaba ese bufete, el más caro de la isla, pero ella siempre traía a sus abogados del continente y no eran nada menos que lo mejor de lo mejor.

 

-¿Ahora que querrá...? Gracias Eve ¿podrías preparar un poco de té helado de limón?

 

-En un momento señora...

 

-Eres un encanto Eve- la chica se retiró ante una seña de la cabeza de Eliseba mientras ella se disponía a leer la carta con cuidado...- a ver... "Por medio de la presente... bla, bla, bla... hago de su conocimiento que la Señora Rachel Edwards ha decidido otorgar a Daniel Williams la custodia principal y de manera definitiva de la infante Grace Williams de manera inmediata..."   para eso tanta molestia.... ¡UN MOMENTO!

 

Eliseba se levantó de un saltó de su sillón mientras Eve entraba corriendo a la sala, llevaba el Té helado pero también parecía alterada por algo que iba a decir.

 

-Señora, el chofer de la señorita Grace está en la entrada con todas sus cosas, dice que sus órdenes son dejarlas aquí...

 

Eliseba se mordió los labios con ansia, lo que fuera que Rachel pensará o planeará no era nada bueno, pronto recuperó la compostura y sacudió su cabeza para tratar de despejar su cabeza antes de tomar una decisión.

 

-Recíbelas, habla con Ikeni y Benn diles que irán por Grace a la escuela, preparen su habitación, sólo reciban una maleta con lo esencial para esta semana, el resto de sus cosas se quedaran en la habitación de invitados del primer piso, ya saben que nunca la ocupamos...- habló rápido Eliseba antes de tomar su celular mirando la hora- ¡Apresurense por favor!...

 

La mujer vigiló la recepción de las cosas, mientras marcaba con su celular a Danny que no respondía debido a que estaba en un caso en la costa norte, por lo cual Eliseba le marcó a Rachel de inmediato.

 

"Bueno"

 

-¿Cómo que bueno?, ¿qué te propones?- exigió Eliseba furiosa, Rachel no contestó ni mencionó nada- ¡Responde!

 

"La carta lo explica todo, te he mandado todas las cosas de Grace a su casa... no necesitas saber más... adiós.."

 

-No me cuel...- Rachel cortó la llamada, Eliseba miró el celular con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

 

-Señora... Ikeni me ha informado que la señorita Grace ya está en camino...-explicó Eve con cautela Eliseba asintió con la cabeza antes de limpiarse los ojos y colocando una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

-Recibamos a Grace- dijo Eliseba con ternura.

* * *

 

Veinte minutos después Grace entraba a la mansión corriendo a Eliseba que la recibió con brazos abiertos.

 

-¡Eli!- grito Grace mientras le daba un abrazo- ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaríamos juntos hoy?

 

-Fue de último momento- explicó Eliseba- parece que Stanley tuvo un negocio de emergencia que revisar y tu mamá decidió ir con él y tu hermanito, te quedaras con nosotros mientras tanto...

 

-¡Es asombroso! estaremos bien- dijo Grace contenta mientras su asistente Karuma recogía sus cosas-Tengo hambre ¿Qué vamos a comer...?

* * *

 

Danny llegó a la casa pasadas de las once de la noche, en el transcurso del día recibió una copia del documento que Rachel envió físicamente a Eliseba, ella lo recibió con lagrimas en los ojos explicandole lo que había justificado ante Grace.

 

-Hiciste lo correcto, mañana trataré de hablar con Rachel para saber que demonios le pasa- explicó Danny a su esposa mientras ambos se sentaban en la sala- ¿Qué demonios le ocurre?

 

-No lo sé- musitó Eliseba- yo trataré de mantenerla lo más tranquila posible...

 

-Gracias Eli... Rachel planea algo, la conozco muy bien... en fin, me voy a la cama estoy exhausto...

 

-Adelante, yo revisaré a Grace una última vez y te alcanzo...

 

Danny asintió con la cabeza antes de darle un beso en la frente, el policía avanzó rumbo a las habitaciones para ir a dormir antes de seguir avanzando se detuvo un momento soltando un gran suspiro.

 

-Kono dice que no puedes ir a su boda- comentó Danny tardío como si lo hubiera olvidado- dice que está enfada y es su día especial...

 

-No tengo particular interés en ir, así que si gustas enviarle un mensaje de vuelta dile que estoy muy ocupada cuidando de mi  **Familia** como para estar detrás de ella y su boda- dijo Eliseba mordaz acercandose a su esposo que la miraba con una sonrisa

 

-Yo le  diré que estas enterada... ¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo?...

 

-Si, ya con esta son 3 veces- dijo Eliseba radiante antes de preguntar con seriedad- ¿Es una buena elección la que hicimos?

 

-Mi elección es mi hija y tú- dijo Danny- nada más...

 

-Yo también- explicó Eliseba mientras Danny tomaba su mano entre las suyas y besando sus nudillos ambos fueron a la habitación de Grace para verla dormir.

* * *

 Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Danny notó que Eliseba ya había despertado para enviar a Grace para ir a la escuela, la niña estaba peinada con su cabello suelto sujeto de un lado de su rostro con un broche de plata en forma de lagrima, Danny se estiró en su cama enorme mirando como el sol entraba por las cortinas color azul claro: hacía un juego de sombras muy bellas que el disfrutaba demasiado.

Se disponía a levantarse cuando su celular indicó que había recibido un mensaje, era de Rachel, le decía que era urgente y que necesitaba verlo, Danny tuvo la sensación, horrible, que lo que iba a discutir con su ex-esposa no sería nada bueno... jugo con su anillo de casado cosa que de inmediato le ocasionó una sonrisa y respiró profundo.

 

-No estoy solo, tengo a mi hija a Eliseba y a mi Ohana... esta vez no estoy solo.

 

Y después de decir eso en voz alta se levanto para dirigirse a su baño, ver la tina de masaje en su bañera, con mucho espacio y poder usarla siempre que quiera lo hacía muy feliz

 

 _Al diablo las duchas de tres minutos McGarrett_ pensó Danny feliz de iniciar su día con esa tina.

 

 


End file.
